Cas Discovers 'Destiel'
by KnittedPies
Summary: Dean is none too pleased when Cas stumbles across Destiel and starts asking questions
1. Chapter 1

"One more thing Dean" Cas's gravelly voice came through on the phone, the boys were driving the Impala back to the bunker after finishing a dead end case, and Cas had called with an update.

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled, he was driving with one hand on the wheel and using the other to stuff a bacon cheese burger into his mouth.

"I've been doing some research on the Supernatural fan sites, reading some of the, uh, fan theories"

"WHAT?" Dean yelled choking on his food, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Actually it's not a bad idea" Sam mused, as Dean glared at him he tried to explain "We've hit a dead end, at this point any lead would help, and since the books are literally about our lives maybe some of the fans have a clue at where this goes next"

Dean sighed "Find anything?"

"Well, not exactly" Cas hesitated, "I'm finding it challenging interpreting some of the language used, I am unfamiliar with an otp, and I cannot understand the obsession over boating"

"Otp means one true pairing, like the couple they want to be together, like Johnlock" Sam began explaining and stopped at the incredulous expression on Deans face

"What?" Dean and Cas said at the same time

"Uh, nothing, never mind, I don't know what the boating is about though"

"There was a lot of mentions about ships and shipping"

Sam coughed back a laugh "Uh, look Cas, don't worry about it, there is some pretty wacky stuff on those sites, have you found anything else?"

"Who is Destiel?" he asked, the word sounded foreign on his lips

Sam burst out laughing and Dean choked almost losing control of the car, it took him a minute to recover before he could respond

"Cas, promise me something" Dean growled, shooting a murderous look at Sam and taking the phone off of speaker.

"Yes, Dean, what can I do?"

"Do. Not. Ever. Look. Up. Destiel." Dean spat out over the sound of Sam's laughter. He could picture Cas's head tilting to the side in confusion and his intense stare and was suddenly grateful they were having this conversation over the phone as he didn't think he would be able to maintain eye contact right now.

"Dean, what is it?"

"Look Cas you just gotta trust me on this one, pretend you never saw it, and stay off those damn sites, Sam and I can see if they have anything useful, though I seriously doubt it, ok?" Dean said, then hung up before Sam had time to say anything stupid.

"You know you're not gonna be able to keep it from him forever"

"Shut up" Dean growled and turning up the radio and pressing down on the gas.

Cas stood in the bunker, with piles of books lying on the tables around him and a laptop open to a supernatural fan page. Dean had hung up on him but that was nothing new, what was bothering him was this mysterious Destiel. Cas wondered if it was a demon he had not heard of, but that would not explain Sam's laughter and the reaction of the people on the fan site. They seemed to either love or hate him and mostly argued about his existence. Dean had made him promise not to look it up online but there was another source he could question.

Chuck was sitting at his desk in boxers and a grubby shirt he probably hadn't changed for days, not that he could remember. There were empty booze bottles laying haphazardly around the room and the stench of despair hung in the air. Chuck scratched at his head and leaned back, he had just finished another chapter, recounting the visions he had seen last week, he stood up stretching and made his way to the kitchen, frowning over the contents in the fridge. "Pizza it is" he thought without much joy and reached in for the last of his beer making a mental note to pick up some more. He stood up shutting the fridge and almost dropped the bottle

"Ah, jeez Cas, can't you knock?"

"Chuck I have some questions"

"What is it this time?" Chuck groaned, he was really starting to get tired of being a prophet.

"Who is Destiel?" This time Chuck did drop the beer and it broke as it hit the tiles of the floor spraying beer onto Cas's trench coat.

"And why does he invoke such extreme reactions from people?"

"Wow, ok, look Cas, I wasn't expecting this, maybe you should, uh, go talk to Sam and Dean"

"I tried. Dean got quite angry and Sam just laughed"

"Ah, right, are you sure you want to know this?"

"Yes" Cas said it so firmly that for a minute Chuck remembered he was an angel of the lord

"Well, my books have a pretty, um, creative fan base and they like to interpret certain things that are not explicitly written in the text"

"Yes, I was looking into their fan theories as possible leads for what to do next"

"Huh, not a bad idea actually, well some of them believe that there is more to some of the characters' relationships than what is written, subtext if you will, they feel some of the characters belong together, romantically I mean"

"What does this have to do with Destiel?"

"Uh, well, when they talk about two people being together they sometimes combine their names and refer to the couple as one entity, so that's what Destiel is" Chuck finished lamely.

Cas frowned at him, "I'm not following"

Chuck cringed as he realized that being subtle was not going to get through to Cas. "Destiel is the combination of two names, the fans refer to the pairing of you, Castiel, with Dean as Destiel"

Chuck watched as Cas processed what he had said

"so they mean-"

"Yes"

"Together?"

"Yup"

"It doesn't make sense... shouldn't it be 'Deastiel'?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"What, this? It's the triple double burger combo, or the Shaggy, you know like from-"

"Scooby-Doo, yeah I get it" Sam said cutting Dean off "Why the hell do you eat this stuff, if hunting doesn't kill you this crap will"

"You're missing out" Dean said as he attempted to take another bite of the monstrosity in front of him.

Sam shook his head in defeat and turned back to his laptop, the boys were in the bunker and starting to go a little stir crazy, it had been quiet recently and Sam was actually looking forward to the next case.

"This one sounds promising, three missing math teachers?" he said gesturing to his screen.

"Nah, they just solved it, angry student out for revenge, nothing supernatural" Dean mumbled through bites of his burger.

Sam sighed and after a couple more fruitless attempts at finding a case he turned to his brother, "Hey Dean, has it been a little quiet recently?"

"Don't jinx it Sammy, don't you think we get enough death and mayhem"

"It's not that, it's just, never mind"

Dean sighed and pulled himself away from his half eaten tower of a burger.

"I know what you mean, it's been too quiet, maybe we should check with Cas see if he-"

"Hello Dean" Cas said as he appeared behind Sam.

"Speak of the devil" Dean muttered

"What about Lucifer? Is he still in the cage?"

"No, uh, never mind" Dean said shaking his head, Cas always took things so literally.

"Look Cas have you heard anything strange lately?" Sam asked

"Yes" Cas replied his gaze still fixed on Dean.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean said with frustration.

"I went to see Chuck" Cas said looking away from Dean's penetrating gaze, he began flipping through an old newspaper Sam had left on the table.

"What, why? Did he have another vision?" Sam questioned.

"He is always having visions, that's what prophets do" Cas replied and Dean frowned up at him, it was odd that he wasn't meeting his gaze, usually Dean found his constant eye contact a little unnerving but now he was actually missing it.

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation "Was it anything important?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. You know Dean that burger is made of 6 different cows"

"Stop avoiding the question Cas, why did you go to see Chuck?" Cas lifted his eyes to meet Dean's gaze and there was something odd in his expression, he seemed hesitant and there was something else there too, something Dean couldn't quite describe.

"I had a few questions about the fan sites, you asked me not to search on-line so I went to Chuck"

"About-" Dean couldn't finish the sentence he was afraid he already knew the answer, Sam just looked confused.

"Destiel" Cas finished for him, silence hung in the air broken only by the muffled sound of Sam's incredulous laughter.

The anger that had been building up inside Dean vanished at the tone of Cas' voice, he sounded so vulnerable, and the anger had only been a front anyway, a way to protect himself from getting hurt, from accepting his feelings.

"What did he say?" Dean managed his voice sounding gruff, how would Cas react, would he be disgusted?

Sam managed to choke back his laughter and had the decency to look concerned at the expression on Dean's face "I'm uh, gonna go make some coffee"

Dean shot Sam a grateful look and Sam smiled tightly as he went in to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"He said the fans of his books thought the characters Castiel and Dean should be in a romantic relationship"

"Ha, those guys are crazy huh? An angel and a human, I mean they sure are some wackos" Dean said trying to sound more casual than he felt.

"It's happened before" Cas said quietly

Dean's eyes shot up from the spot on the table he had been studying intently "What?"

"It's not common, but it has happened before, you've heard of Nephilim, a child of an angel and a human"

"Oh" Dean muttered lamely, his mind was racing, so other angels and humans had been together, there was hope.

"Dean, why didn't you want me to look into this if it's just some crazy fan theories"

"Come on Cas, I thought you'd be weirded out"

"Are you weirded out Dean?"

"Look Cas, don't worry about it, we've been through hell and back, literally, but we're just friends" Dean said his heart sinking with each word, he desperately wanted this conversation to be over.

"Of course, I understand that you feel that way, sorry Dean I won't bring it up again" Cas said trying to sound determined but his voice broke on the last word.

Dean stared at him for a moment, he couldn't bear to see him this way, to hell with the consequences, "Damn it Cas" he said getting up from the table and grabbing Cas' face.

He hesitated for a second staring into the angel's eyes before slowly pressing his lips to Cas' mouth. Cas froze, then suddenly his body softened and he reached his arms around Dean pulling him close. Dean gasped, it was like a wildfire took over his body, he has no control he was vaguely aware of his fingers intertwining in Cas' hair. It has never been like this before, he had loved others but this desire, this urgency was new to him. Cas pushed him with some force against the wall his body pressing up against Dean's, they were so completely lost in the moment that neither of them heard Sam walking back into room.

"Hey guys, I think I found a case" Sam said clueless to what he had just walked in on, his eyes still on the newspaper in his hand.


End file.
